Cerise Hood
Cerise Hood is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Little Red Riding Hood as the next Red Riding Hood, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side because she has no choice. Everyone knows that Cerise is the daughter of Red, but few know she is also the daughter of the Wolf. She is a person who by the rules of destiny should not have been born, and so she seeks to change that for both her own sake and her parents'. Being part wolf, Cerise is an excellent athlete, if not the best at Ever After High. Of course, she can't let anyone know until the world is no longer hostile towards her existence. This frustrates Cerise greatly on a daily basis, as does the fact she is forced to wear her hood constantly to conceal her half-wolf ears. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Rena S. Mandel. In "Spring Unsprung", Cerise's voice is credited as Rena Strober. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Analíz Sánchez. Character Personality Cerise seems to be on good terms with most of the students, but she's nonetheless a reserved individual. She's prone to wolf-like tendencies and outbreaks, which is a huge inconvenience as she's trying to hide her heritage. She is cautious about her secret and makes sure she keeps her wolf heritage out of public knowledge. It's possible that if she didn't have to worry about her secret that she'd be more involved with her classmates, as she once expressed a desire to participate in planning school dances.Cerise Hood's 'Signature - Rebels' diary Appearance Cerise has long, dark brown hair with several white streaks, predominantly on the left side, peach skin, and slate gray eyes. Her makeup and outfits consist of darker colors along with red. She is never without her mother's famous red hood, which hides her half-wolf ears. Fairy tale Relationships Family Cerise is both the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, and therefore is a child who should not be. Though Cerise had a warm and loving childhood in their care, now that she is preparing to take over from her mother, her heritage is catching up with her. She is distantly related to Sparrow Hood. Friends Raven Queen is a friend of Cerise and one of the few who knows of Cerise's father. Daring Charming is familiar enough to greet her by name, and Cedar Wood is her roommate who doesn't know of her secret, and seems to manage to get along with her. She also considers Madeline Hatter a close friend. Ginger Breadhouse is also pretty close with her, since they both grew up together in the Dark Forest. Pet Cerise owns a pet direwolf named Carmine. Romance Cerise notes that she's "always been drawn to the leader of the pack", suggesting she has a crush on Daring Charming. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Cerise Hood. * May 30, 2013: Cerise Hood makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early July, 2013: Cerise Hood makes her diary debut in Briar's 'Signature - Royals' diary. *October 08, 2013: Cerise Hood makes her book debut in "The Storybook of Legends". *November 12, 2013: Cerise Hood's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. *November 12, 2013: Cerise Hood's profile art is revealed. *Late November, 2013: Cerise Hood's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Rebels' series. Notes *"Cerise" is a type of red, specifically the type of red associated with cherries. Her name is French for "cherry". Gallery Profile Art - Basic Cerise Hood.jpg Profile art - Legacy Day Cerise.jpg Profile Art -Hat Tastic Cerise Hood.jpg Profile art - Spring Unsprung Cerise.jpg Profile art - SDCCI Cerise Hood.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels